Movie Pinkie Pie
On-Screen Appearance Best Escape Ever! Movie Pinkie Pie gets dropped off to the stage. Special Attacks Neutral B - Balloon Discord Pinkie will blow up a balloon and tie it up into a Discord balloon animal. It will deflate itself and can give opponents damage and massive knockback. Pinkie can control where the balloon can deflate. There is a chance the balloon can pop, Giving more damage to the opponent next to it. Side B - Seapony Pinkie Pinkie will hold up a pearl and transform into a seapony. Pinkie can fly/swim around the stage for 15 seconds. Press B to shoot bubbles with a shell that gives opponents upward knockback. Up B - DOUBLE SURPRISE! Pinkie will set down a present. Pinkie can vanish and pop out of it like Karkat's transportalizer pads. If the opponent grabs the present they will either get attacked by Pinkie if you press B, Or the present will contain an item. Down B - Rapid Cupcake Attack Pinkie Pie will spin her arms rapidly and start throwing cupcakes while laughing crazily. Unlike regular Pinkie Pie's Side B in Lawl X, The opponents can't eat them. If Pinkie runs out of cupcakes, She can use her spinning arms as am attack. Pinkie can walk while her arms are spinning. Final Smash - Cake Cannon Pinkie will summon a giant party cannon. She'll aim it upwards and shoot out a giant cake. A warning sign will appear that warns the opponents to dodge. Each layer will fall out and splatter on the opponent, Getting them stuck. The cake layers will disappear after 18 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Who's excited? Are you excited? AAAH! I'm so excited! Sd: (Singing) We got this together! Dn: I totally got this... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Star Eyes) Victory 2: (Cheers) Victory 3: That was fun! Can we do it again? Victory 4: (In a robe) You're still here?...It's over...Go home... Lose/Clap: (Mad at the opponent) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Rises up *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Terrorizing face *Up Smash - Jump *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spinning *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hooves *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can jump pretty high Cons * Symbol My Little Pony The Movie logo Victory Music My Little Pony The Movie - One Small Thing Kirby Hat Movie Pinkie's mane Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cake Pawlette Swaps *Default *3-D Glasses *Lei (From Rainbow Roadtrip) *Princess Skystar colors *Tempest Shadow colors *G3 Pinkie Pie colors *Pirate Pinkie Pie *Boutique Pinkie Pie *PinkiePool *CGI alt (Hello Pinkie Pie) Trivia *The 4th Victory Option was a custom **It's also a reference to the end of Ferris Bueller's Day Off and the Deadpool movie *She's the first character to have a 4th Victory Pose Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony The Movie Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:X Horniness Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Equestria Category:Cute Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Unlockable Characters